My Life
by C-Chan10
Summary: Harpers life story from the deaths of his parents to when he met Beka, My first Andromeda Fic!! plz R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or any other feature in this story.I think!  
  
Note: I'm not a total Andromeda hardcore fan, but I do like it! I may have got some info wrong, such as I know Trance and Tyr weren't there when Harper met Beka, and hell - I know that Harper wasn't 11 when he met Beka!! But this is an AU - so that's the way the story goes! Okay?  
  
Another Note: I only update if people like it, people can only tell me they like it by reviewing!! =D Oh yeah.Um.I made this mistake on one of my other stories, I updated like mad before I finished, then I got stuck and left people hanging (I'm so sorry!!!) So If I take a while to update - I'm just working on a few chappies after that!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
".For god sake man! We have to run!"  
  
"No! If we run we'll lose everything!"  
  
"And if we don't we loose our lives! Which is worse huh? WHICH IS WORSE?!"  
  
An 11-year-old Harper curled up on his makeshift bed and tried his best to blot out the sounds of the argument that was raging below him.  
  
He was sick. Sick of all the arguing. Sick of the running. Sick of being bossed around by 10+ Nietzscheans then getting punished even if he did whatever stupid task he was given, right.  
  
He sat bolt upright as he heard a loud scream from down below. Then another piercing scream, an unearthly scream that seemed to travel straight through Harper, making him shiver. Magog. It had to be the Magog, Nietzscheans didn't get screams like that - they kept their prisoners quiet.  
  
He scrambled to his feet and crept slowly across the floorboards, expertly missing the creaky parts. He climbed out of the small skylight that was hidden in the corner of his cramped space that could barely be called a room.  
  
For once he was glad that the Nietzscheans had starved him, he was pretty confident that the Magog wouldn't be able to get through the skylight, so he slid slowly off the roof and shot off into the night, without bothering to look behind him.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, he crept back into the village shivering. He'd spent the night in the base of a hollow oak tree and it'd rained. He was too scared to try and find a better shelter though.  
  
He stopped in horror as he saw the state of his village. Houses were burning, dead bodies piled the streets, dying people clutched at him as he slowly began to make his way through the disgusting site, calling out at him, begging for his help.  
  
He froze when he came to his house, the door stood off its hinges, not a good sign. He crept slowly inside and sank to his knees when he got inside.  
  
A pool of sticky red blood surrounded his mother's torso. Her flesh had been ripped so hard off her face he could see the skull underneath. He placed his hands on the floor and convulsed, vomiting whatever small rations he had manage to scrounge for dinner last night.  
  
He had to get away from the site he knew was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, so with a sickening lurch, he hauled himself up onto his feet and bolted up the stairs into his room.  
  
He slid into a sitting position, leaning on the door and buried his head in his hands falling victim to the sobs that began racking his body.  
  
No. No. No was all he could think, this couldn't be real, it'd happened to other people, hell, It'd happened to his best friend Noah last week, but at least Noah died, he didn't have to carry on living without parents. Hang on.His father.  
  
He stood up and grabbed hold of the door as he swayed. He had to find his father, perhaps he was still alive!  
  
"Shay.Seamus." He could hear a voice gasping out to him from the darkness of the room. He hadn't actually noticed how dark it was until he stood up; it was morning though.Why was no light coming in through the window?  
  
He glanced up and coughed violently as a sharp intake of breath got caught in his throat. His father was strung over the window, blocking all light that tried to enter the room. Harper began to make his way over but then he saw something move, deep within his father's stomach making ripples on the bruised flesh. That only meant one thing.  
  
"Infested.Dad.You.You're Infested." Harper almost threw up again, he backed away slightly afraid that if he got to close he'd get infested too.  
  
"Shay.Listen to me.This is going to be the hardest thing you ever have to do." His father trailed off, wincing slightly as the Magog Larvae squirmed inside him. ".I want you to shoot me."  
  
Harper's eyes went wide. His ears must of shut down for a minute there. Was his father telling Harper to shoot him? It couldn't be! But it was and Harper knew what would happen if he didn't shoot his father, the Magog eggs would hatch and his father would die painfully.  
  
He bent down slowly and pulled the gun out from the hiding place under the rug. Then he pulled it off safety. "Dad.Think about this for a minute.There could be a cure!" He lied, trying to convince his father not to take his life. It was a lie and they both knew it. People would be clearing the dead before they even had a sprinkle of time to start thinking about a cure, by that time his father would've been killed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me so happy, luckily it's the half term now, so I'll have loads of time to update =D Oh, BTW, some of you mentioned I was evil, let's just take the time to say, you ain't seen nothing yet! Lol, sorry! I know I'm mean to him, but it's just how I write!!  
  
Anyway.Let's get on with the story (plz keep your reviews coming in!)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Seamus.I'm serious.Shoot me!" Harper had seen the look in his father's eyes before, he was determined to be shot. Harper had no choice, he had to do what his father wished.  
  
He raised the gun and tried to steady it, although it was hard because his hands were shaking so much. New tears began streaming down his face, covering the tracks of the old ones that had fallen not so long ago.  
  
Harper pointed the gun to his father's head, then looked away, the pain in his heart was almost to much to bear. "Do it." He heard his father gasp. Harper hesitated, then pulled the trigger back as far as he could.  
  
The sound was deafening, the metal from the gun seemed to burn his hands, he dropped the gun and for the third time that day fell to his knees.  
  
Did Harper really just do what he thought he did? His mind went blank and he fell victim to the screams and disgusting images that were stuck of repeat in his memories.  
  
Harper must have fallen unconscious, because he woke up and night had fallen. He stood up, ignoring the sharp pangs of hunger, and carefully made his way outside, avoiding eye contact with the bodies of his parents that lay upstairs and down.  
  
He walked straight past everyone in the streets, viciously pulling himself out of anyone's grasp. He didn't care anymore. Anyone who looked at him would get the impression that he was just trying to avoid the scene of death, but Harper was battling with his emotions in a fierce war of sadness and fury.  
  
He wanted to run back and cradle his mother in his arms, break down sobbing and say goodbye. He wanted to apologise to his dad, beg him to make things better like he always used to, but he couldn't.  
  
Harper didn't actually know where he was going, he just carried on walking, as far away from the village as he could. He came upon a small wood, it was that forest he slept in last night. When his father was still alive. No, he couldn't think about that - it was too hard. He had to stay focused.  
  
He could smell something - it smelt good, his stomach growled loudly. Harper looked round, then took off into the forest towards whatever the smell was.  
  
***********  
  
Beka shoved the heavy box into the Maru scowling slightly. Tyr had gone off to hunt something, leaving her to load up the ship. She had some eggs boiling in a pot in the clearing.  
  
"Trance! Are those eggs ready yet?" She called, dropping the box and making her way over to the sparkly purple woman that was stirring something (apparently the eggs) in a pot.  
  
"I think so Beka - Yeah, they're done." She replied, looking proud and lifting the pot of the fire then shrieking as it burnt her hands. Harper watched the two women through the trees, he couldn't help but snigger quietly to himself when the purple one burnt herself. He knew it was wrong - but after suffering for almost his whole life - it felt good to see someone from the outside world getting hurt.  
  
"Think that's funny do you boy?" Snarled a voice behind him. Harper spun round and cried out with fear. A tall Nietzschean stood over him, black hair hung down to his shoulders and loaded guns in his holsters. He leant down towards Harper until he was eye-to-eye with him.  
  
"I'll say it again - Do you think that's funny?" The Nietzschean asked again - but with a less threatening note in his voice then there was before. Harper scrambled backwards slightly and shook his head.  
  
"N - No I Just - I - No!" He stuttered, glancing round urgently for ways of escape. As he looked round, the Nietzschean grabbed hold of Harper's shirt. 


End file.
